All You Needed Was A Friend
by KitCat6789
Summary: Trouble rises and a rumor of a war in the kingdom. Princess Annabeth now engaged and Sir Percy sent to fight. Both have each other's heart and their feelings are seperated by these problems. Will Annabeth marry and will Percy come back alive? Suck at summaries. Reviews much appreciated! Percabeth and some ThaliaxLuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellowa! That's my way of saying hi!**

**Now, I had an original story about the similar idea but I deleted because it was too cheasy.**

**That's why I used the same idea but worded it differently. So enough of me chatting...**

**On with the Show!**

* * *

Third Person POV

"Princess, you have to get up," Percy said. "I don't want to. Wake me up later," Annabeth moaned. He rolled his eyes. It was 7 in the morning. "I let you sleep many times and you've given me no choice," he said. "Well, you've accustomed to waking up early and I haven't," she said.

"Please get up. I'm asking nicely," Percy pleaded one last time. "No, later," Annabeth said again. He couldn't take it. There was no way whatsoever to get her out of bed. "Your mother sent me," was all it took. She stood up rapidly. "You could've told me that earlier!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Well sorry," Percy muttered.

She got up and went to her dresser. "Can you please leave for a minute?" She asked holding a suited dress for the spring weather. "Certainly," Percy said walking out the door.

As he waited my the door, Annabeth rapidly changed into a dress that was a light color to keep her cool. She braided her hair to the side and placed her tiara on, which hurted slightly. Placed her shoes on and went outside.

"I'm ready," she said. "One more detail I left out," Percy said straighting her tiara which was tipping over. She waited for his answer. "I tricked you."he said triuphially. Her mouth fell open. She fell for his trick.

"How dare you?" Annabeth asked in a shocked voice. "It was the only way to get you out of bed. Like I said, you left me with no choice," Percy said shurgging his shoulders. "Of course you do that," Annabeth muttered looking away with her arms folded. "You know me so well," he said sympatically. She made a face at him and turned away.

"Come on. It was just a joke," Percy said. "Still, you tricked me and I won't turn around unless you apologize," Annabeth said, being stubbern as she is. "Fine. I'm sorry princess," Percy said in a mockinging voice. She turned to face him.

"Don't mock me, Sir Jackson," Annabeth said in a slight amused face. "Why would I?" he asked. She smiled at his little comment, arms still folded. Slowly, her arms _un_-folded.

Both had eye contacted, locked. Both leaning in towards each other. Next thing you know, their faces inches apart. Both of their eyes shut. Hearts racing and thumping inside. Shutting everything else out and having full attention on each other. Still leaning in, nothing can ruin the moment. Or so they thought.

"Princess!" They heard a familiar voice coming towards them. "Damn," Percy muttered. "Nice try," Annabeth muttered too. They broke apart, looking to see Thalia, a maid-servant. She came up to them and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, did I interrupt something here?" She asked noticing them closerto each other. "No, no you didn't," Annabeth said. "Really? 'Cause I think you two were about to do _something_," Thalia said emphasizing the word 'something.'

"Don't be ridiculous Thalia," Percy said. "I'm not. All I'm saying is that there is something you two were about to do," Thalia said in a sympathic voice. "We were doing nothing of the sort, Thalia," Annabeth chimed in. "Oh really. Then why are you turning red?" She asked. Annabeth didn't notice she was turning red."Just let it go. We'll tell you later," Percy said defending her. "Fine, I'll let this one slip. By the way, Annabeth, your mother is waiting for you. Bye!" Thalia said running off. Annabeth turned to Percy who had a face-palm expression.

"You never tricked me," She said in a stern voice. "I-I never knew. I'm serious," He said. "Ugh, let's go," Annabeth said. Percy followed behind her.

They reached to the dining room where Annabeth's mother was pacing. "Mother, you called?" Annabeth asked. "Yes. Also, I would like to speak with you_ privately_," she responded. "Good luck," Percy whispered in her ear. "Thanks," Annabeth whispered back. She watched as he left the room.

Annabeth turned back, facing her mother waiting for her explaination. "I have no other way to say this, but-," "Is it about an engagement? Isn't it?" Annabeth cut in knowing she would have to say that instead of her mother. Her mother stammered to say it was true. A tear slowly trickled down Annabeth's face, keeping a stern look.

She knew it was a matter of time before she was engaged. Although her heart belonged to someone else, she had no choice on who to marry. It was for the sake of the kingdom.

"Is it?" Annabeth asked in a teary voice. "I-I...yes," her mother said. "I knew you would say that," she said looking away. "You knew?" Her mother asked surprised. "I've been waiting for you to say it and have my world shattered," Annabeth said, tears still flowing. "It's not like that-," "Yes it is!" She exclaimed. "It's just unfair." "In what way, Annabeth?" Her mother asked.

She took a deep breath and said "My heart belongs to someone else...who's not a prince." Her mother placed her hand on her shoulder, but Annabeth shrugged it off. "I-I'm sorry. I can't take it," she croaked. "Annabeth," her mother said.

"I'm sorry," was all she said as she ran off to her bedroom. Annabeth passed by Percy,her hands covering her teary face. "Annabeth!" He yelled after her. He needed to know what was upsetting her, so he ran after her.

Annabeth closed her bedroom door and slumped down the wall, crying. She heard a knock at her door.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

**Sooo...what'd ya think?**

**I had this for a while until I needed to post it. I would try update sooner but Like I said I have no internet whatsoever.**

**Let's get atleast 5 reviews to boost my insparation.**

**Reviews much appreciated!**

**KitCat out! =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. I _finally_ got internet back! Thank the gods!**

**I might need reviews to boost my insparation.**

**Oh gods, I must be boring you. On with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Annabeth closed her bedroom door and slumped down the wall, crying. She heard a knock at her door._

_"Annabeth?"_

"Leave me alone," she said in a teary voice. "It-it's me, Percy. Can I come in?" Percy asked. Annabeth got up and wiped her red, tear-stained eyes dry. She opened the door to a worried-looking Percy Jackson. He went in and suddenly closed the door behind him.

Percy, then, openly held out his arms. Annabeth couldn't resist and fell into Percy's embrace. She started sobbing in his shirt. "Hey, it's...it's okay," Percy said, soothing her. "What...am I-I going...to do?" Annabeth said between a sob. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm...getting..._engaged_," She said, flinching at her final word. "What?" Percy asked, shocked.

"Please don't make me repeat myself," Annabeth said, her red eyes dried. He didn't ask anymore. They moved to the big chair with Annabeth, unitentionally, on Percy's lap. Percy was stroking Annabeth's braided blonde hair. Annabeth somewhat clutching his shirt, tears slowly went down her face. The fire flickered at every minute they sat in silence, comforting each other.

"What will I do?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence between them. "I honestly don't know," Percy said. "I fear I may not see you again," she said. "Shh, don't say that. We _will_ be able to see each other," he said. She looked up to his sea green eyes. Her face in a worried matter. "Are you sure?" "Positive," Percy said.

She then looked out the window. Pitch black. "Let's talk a walk...in the garden," Annabeth said. "Are you sure? It's late," Percy asked. She nodded and went off his lap. Annabeth exteneded her hand to Percy. He took ahold of her and went with her.

They looked to see if anyone saw them. Coast clear. They sneaked out the door and went to the garden, Annabeth's arm wrapped around Percy's. They walked silently through the moonlit garden. Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder.

They then found apon a fallen tree trunk and sat on it. "It's a wonderful sight at this time," Annabeth said, playing with words. "It is," Percy said. He then brought her gaze to his. Her stormy, grey eyes staring into his sea green eyes.

Soon, both leaning towards each other. Annabeth's eyes slowly fluttered closed, as well as Percy's. Nose-to-nose, her heart's racing inside her. Their breaths on each other's lips. "Princess!" Thalia's panting voice was heard. She came running towards them. They pulled away looking at the tried maid.

"What is it now Thalia?" Annabeth said. "I saw you two going outside and wanted to see what you two were doing," Thalia said, catching her breath. "We're doing nothing at the moment. We were actually heading back inside," Percy said. "So I came all this way for nothing?" Thalia said. "Basically, yes," Percy said. "My gods, well we better get going," she said.

Annabeth and Percy followed her back to the castle. They felt a little dissapointed after that...scene.

Thalia went back to her bedroom and Percy went with Annabeth. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning then?" Annabeth asked Percy. "I guess so. Goodnight, princess," Percy said. "Goodnight, Percy," Annabeth said. Percy placed a quick kiss in her hair and walked back to his room.

Annabeth closed her bedroom door behind her. She changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed. She knew deep inside she won't be able to show Percy how much she loved hin. She soon then fell asleep.

Percy shut _his_ bedroom door and changed into something suiteble for bed. He then went to bed. He just wished Annabeth knew oh how much _he_ loved her and couldn't bear for her to leave. Soon, sleep fell over him.

* * *

**Soooo...? Whatcha think?**

**I need a few more reviews to, like I said, boost my insparation.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**KitCat out! =^-^=**


End file.
